As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more information handling systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A portable information handling system includes a housing having a main housing portion and a lid housing portion a hinge assembly rotatably coupling the main housing portion and the lid housing portion to rotate the lid housing portion through a plurality of angular positions relative to the main housing portion. The plurality of positions includes a closed position where the lid housing portion is rotated approximately 0 degrees relative to the main housing portion, and a tablet position where the lid housing portion is rotated approximately 360 degrees relative to the lid housing portion. The portable information handling system further includes a lid magnet assembly in the lid housing portion, and a main magnet assembly in the main housing portion, wherein, in the closed position, the display is located between the lid magnet assembly and the main magnet assembly.